OTP: Captain America and the Blonde Girl
by CeffylDrwg
Summary: Parody love story one shot between Captain America and the new love interest I found for him on my second viewing of the Avengers.


**This is a story about my OTP: Captain America and the Blonde Girl he saves in the Avengers. After waiting out the credits and arbitrarily picking out a name for the girl, and through the great science of deduction, I have discovered exactly how the Captain American 2/ The Avengers 2 will go.**

**PS: this is not by any means meant to be taken seriously in the slightest.**

It had been over a week since the event. Shawna could hardly believe it. What had been the worst day of her life became the best day, because of _him_.

Captain America, Captain freaking America, had just saved her life. She had heard the stories growing up, but only after actually watching him bravely face danger did she realize just how true those stories were.

Of course, now they were running around claiming that the Avengers, that _he, _was the bad guy. But Shawna knew the truth. Captain America was an angel. A beautiful, beautiful angel. Sent especially for her.

On this particular Tuesday, Shawna decided it was time to go to the store to get some bread. She loved bread, almost as much as she loved her six cats. Ginger did this thing sometimes where she… _No_, she reminded herself silently. _That's a story for another day._

Everything was going swimmingly, when all of a sudden she arrived in the bread isle to find there was only one loaf of her favorite type of bread on the shelf. Even worse, some tall blonde man was reaching while she watched.

"Excuse me," she cleared her throat. The tall man didn't turn. "Excuse me," she repeated.

The man whirled around. She noticed his tousled hair and strong muscles. She couldn't speak. She may have drooled a little.

"Yes, ma'am?" He asked patiently.

It was at that moment that she looked into his beautiful, beautiful eyes. She'd know those eyes anywhere. They were the eyes of the man that saved her life. The eyes of the man she was destined to meet.

"America. You. Um. Me. Saved. Captain. Hi," she managed to squeak out.

The man looked startled. He looked over both his shoulders to make sure no one else had heard the crazy cat woman completely blow his cover.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Sorry ma'am," he responded, straightened up, and turned to leave.

"No wait!" she called passionately to the rapidly fleeing figure. "Wait! We were destined for each other."

That definitely stopped him in his tracked. He spun around to face her.

"Sorry?" He looked confused.

"My mother, my mother told me so many stories about you and dancing and fondue, and how you saved everyone. And then you saved me. I knew that one day you'd come for me!" The girl was practically hyperventilating.

"Your mother?"

"Peggy. Peggy Carter. My name's Shawna Carter. Mom never married. I think she couldn't get over you."

"Wait, slow down. Who are you?"

"The daughter of your old girlfriend!" Shawna squealed. "Don't you see? We were made for each other!"

"I'm not so sure-" suddenly the man was cut off by a sideways blow to the head.

"Is this man bothering you?" came the sexy voice of an even, taller, even musclier blonde.

"No, he's the love of my…" she trailed off as she noticed the even more beautiful sparkle in the taller man's eyes.

"You're Captain America, aren't you?" She asked, retaining a little more composure over her voice. "Not this imposter?" The tall man nodded.

"I'm not an imposter," snapped the man now lying on the floor. "You attacked me, you psychopath."

"That's not the way I remember it," Shawna retorted, but she only had eyes for Captain America. _You failed your first first impression,_ she reminded herself. _Play it cool this time._

"You saved me, when New York was under attack from the aliens. And you were good friends with my mom, Peggy. My name's Shawna Carter." She smiled, gracefully mimicking the social skills of a normal person.

"Shawna Carter?" He asked. He looked a little stunned.

"Do you think, maybe, you'd like to get something to eat with me sometime?" She flashed him a demure smile, like she'd seen on TV.

"How do you feel about shawarma?"


End file.
